


Rainbow Connection

by Genjo_Main



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: AIDS, Gay, Kermit gets fisted, M/M, McCree is a homo, Whiskey Dick, im going to kermit suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjo_Main/pseuds/Genjo_Main
Summary: Kermit and McCree kill everyone with their love





	Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to torture a friend

Kermit the Frog was walking to the nearest bar after a long day of being fisted for work. He despised his current job. He wasn’t paid enough considering each day he had a hand shoved up his ass for the entertainment of strangers.

As he walked in he climbed up onto the barstool and sat, nearly enveloping it into his stretched workhole. He ordered a drink. “I’ll have a whiskey. And some flies please.”

The bartender nodded and began working on his drink. Right next to him a man in a cowboy hat and serape chuckled lowly. “Whiskey huh? You have good taste.”

Kermit was caught off guard as the low seductive voice sent shivers up his spine. He glanced over to see the rugged cowboy and felt his heart skip a beat. He was so lost in this man’s eyes that he didn’t even see his drinks were right next to him.

“What’s a hunky little frog like you doin’ in a place like this?” McCree asked.

“I hate my fucking job.” Kermit answered. “So I come here to drink my sorrows away. What are you doing here Mr. Cowboy?”

McCree chuckled and lit a cigar “Mr. Cowboy is my father. You can call me McCree” he spoke with the cigar between his teeth “Jesse McCree.”

Kermit’s dead eyes sparkled. “Oh. Okay Mr. McCree. What are you doing here?”

McCree sighed and lit another cigar, putting it in his mouth along with the first one. “If I’m being honest I hate my job too. Can’t go one day without getting shot in the head by a French whore.”

Kermit frowned and made that face that Kermit just… makes. “Gee. That sounds awful Mr. McCree.”

McCree simply nodded. “It is awful. So I came here to blow off steam.”

Kermit looked over at hime suggestively. “So did i, but now i think I may want to blow something… or someone else now.” The dead-eyed muppet looked at McCree.

Something about those lifeless puppet eyes made McCree feel broke back mountain like things. He lit a third cigar and put it in his mouth along with the others. “That sounds mighty tempting but I ain’t gay”

Kermit frowned “Aww come on Mr. McCree. I’m sure we can find it.”

McCree looked at him curiously. “Find what?”

Kermit continued looking at him with the soulless eyeballs and leaned over to him and whispered “ **Our** rainbow connection.”

McCree felt like he was struck with an arrow. And not that stupid Hanzo’s arrow. But with cupid’s. He grabbed the puppet and intensly made out with iy. Kermit didn’t waste any time kissing him back. They had indeed... found their rainbow connection.

McCree combat rolled into the bar restroom because he didn’t want to walk all the way to his apartment. He wanted to fuck this Frog here and now. Kermit scurried after him and locked the door.

McCree unbuckled his bamf belt buckle, his hat was on fire from all of the cigars. He tossed it into the toilet to put it out then flushed it out of existence. Kermit gasped as McCree disrobed to reveal that glorious cowbiy body. His plastic eyeballs sparkled.

McCree spat out his cigars and began lubing up his cowboy pleasure-pump with his own personal body of whiskey. He then began going to town on Kermit and the puppet’s limbs flailed around as he screamed real loud “AHHHHHHHHHH”

The bartender and customers all heard this and dropped dead, for McCree and Kermit’s gayness had spread aids into the bar. Kermit flailed on McCree’s peacekeeper erratically… and erotically. Eventually the cowboy jizzed whiskey into the puppet and Kermit then shot up to the ceiling from the power of McCree’s eruption. Kermit fell down onto the floor and McCree helped him up.

Kermit gasped and looked down at what once was McCree’s marvelous shitpoker. It was now covered in warts cause McCrae fucked a frog who had every STD known to man. McCree then turned into dust and Kermit sobbed over his ashes.

His rainbow connection had died before his eyes. He felt that he had truly falleen en love with this gay ass cowboy. Because he could not stand the thought of going back to his wife Mrs. Piggy, he took McCree’s BAMF belt and shed a tear, sure of what he had to do next.

When the police arrived the next morning they walked through to find an assload of dead bodies, when they busted down the restroom door they saw Kermit hanging by Mcrees belt… right above a pile of ashes.

“Good lord what happened here?” One cop said before dying of aids as well.


End file.
